


Looking Back

by OneOfAKindGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfAKindGhoul/pseuds/OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: A short angsty drabble from my tumblr.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Here,  Have some Genji angst as my first tumblr post my writing blog!  Sorry it's not great,  I wrote it in about half an hour at nearly 1am and I haven't read over it for mistakes.  
> Anyway!  Enjoy!

Back in his youth Genji had no issues with seducing anyone he wanted.  Men and women fell into his bed every night and he loved it.  Or he had convinced himself that he did.  He didn't really love any of it,  he enjoyed it for a an hour or two but then when his partners left and the afterglow faded he was alone with nothing but his dark thoughts, self loathing and doubt.  

 

Because of his actions everyone who knew him had always assumed that he was a selfish and immature boy chasing after sinful pleasures when in reality he was just trying to feel loved.  Love was all he wanted and was something he rarely ever got.  While his father doted over Hanzo and gave the older sibling everything he could have ever wanted Genji was left in the shadows. The smaller child,  the weaker son and the shame of the Shimada family.

 

Hanzo used to give his brother all the love and attention that he could ever want but as they matured and grew Hanzo was pulled away from Genji and thrown into his duties as the next in line to the Shimada empire.  The love Hanzo used to shower his brother with began to grow colder till one day it froze up all together leaving Genji cold and even more alone than he had been before.

 

The lack of love or care from his father he could handle but the loss of his brothers love broke Genjis heart.  Worried thoughts would inch their way into his mind.  Why didn't his brother love him any more?  Had he done something wrong? Was he not worthy of his brothers love?  These thoughts would keep him up at night and nothing he did could keep them away for long. The only thing that ever made him feel better were the heated kisses and sensual touches from strangers and anyone who fell for his charm. The heat of the moment words and confessions made him feel good for a little while till the darkness eventually caught up.

 

It wasn't until his brothers sword was plunged through his chest that he really felt at peace.  He thought he was going to die and he was okay with that. He was going to be free from his inner demons and Hanzo would remain the pride of the Shimada clan.  Instead Hanzo fled the clan in guilt and Genji was forced to live, his demons even stronger than before.

 

When Genji looked back on his youth there is no heart warming family scenes,  no father teaching his son to shave,  no mother kissing her beloved sons goodnight and no family gatherings without someone being murdered in cold blood.  Despite this he still looks back,  back to a time before Hanzo grew cold, before the older dragon tried to kill his little brother and before they knew the dark secrets their family was hiding.  

 

He looks back to when the brothers were truly brothers.  The brave and outgoing Hanzo holding his small and timid brothers hand while Genji babbled on about how he wanted to be a ninja.  Back to when the two boys would curl up in Hanzos bed together and tell stories about dragons.  Back to a time when his brothers love was all he had and all he needed.

 

 


End file.
